memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/The Slaughter of Altair IV/Act Two
Act Two Fade in EXT. SPACE The Coalition Fleet is in formation as their heading towards the Altair system. Int. CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM (Captain Taylor is sitting at her desk looks at crew and ship status reports, door chimes as she's still looking at the screen.) Capt. Taylor: (to door) Come. Martin walks into the ready room holding a padd. Cmdr. Martin: (hands padd to her) Here's the reports on other systems and the flagship. Capt. Taylor: (looks at padd) Hmm, have Mr. Mason scan for any Romulan vessels we maybe having an ambush. Cmdr. Martin: Aye, Captain (sees padd on table) is that what you wanted to talk about before we received the distress call from the fourth fleet? Capt. Taylor: (leans back in her chair) John, what the hell are you still doing here? Cmdr. Martin: (confused) Captain? Capt. Taylor: (to Martin) You've been offered the Yorktown our new Destroyer that's being finished at Space dock. Cmdr. Martin: (leans on the chair) I've decided not to pursue that commission at this time. But Picard surprises him by not showing pleasure, but rather discomfort with the decision. Capt. Taylor: (to Martin) She's a fine ship, John. Cmdr. Martin: (sits in chair and leans forward) She's not the Archer. (beat) With all due respect, Marcia, you need me. Particularly now. Capt. Taylor: Starfleet needs good captains. Particularly now, (smiles) I cannot keep you to myself forever. Taylor takes a long beat... this is most difficult. Capt. Taylor: I want you to reconsider your decision. Cmdr. Martin: (reacts) Are you asking me to leave, Captain? Capt. Taylor: I'm asking you to look at your career objectively and make the best decision. (beat) I know it's hard to walk away. But you're ready to work without a net, my friend. You're ready to make the life and death decisions a captain must make. And, hard as it is to accept, if you choose to leave, the Archer will go on just fine without you. Martin looks hard at Taylor and on that look... Cut to: INT. Mess Hall Hoshi and John at a table. Martin is troubled, confused. Cmdr. Martin: What am I still doing here I've been first officer of an Intrepid-Class Light Cruiser and two NX-Class starships, and I don't know what to think right now Hoshi. I've always said I wanted my own command. And yet something's holding me back. Is it wrong to want to stay...? Hoshi: What do you think? Martin takes a sip of his ale. John: (shakes his head, doesn't know) Maybe I'm just afraid of the big chair. Capt. Taylor (OC): All hands...Tactical Alert. The crew in the mess hall heads to their stations. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) The lift door opens and Commander Martin walks over to his station as an Ensign moves from it and goes to the Situation Room. Capt. Taylor: (to Carlson) Slow to one-third Ensign, (to Mason) Mr. Mason power the Phase Cannons. Ltjg. Mason: (looks at Console) Phase Cannons are powered and Hullplating is polarized Photonic Torpedoes are loaded Captain. Capt. Taylor: (to Martin) We should be seeing them on sensors right about now Commander. Cmdr. Martin: (looks at console) Checking long range scanners, (to Taylor) picking up the Romulan Fleet comprised of fifty-one Shrike-Class Warbirds, 23 Frigates, and half a dozen fighters. Cut to: EXT. SPACE (Altair IV) The Romulan fleet approaches the Coalition Fleet. (End of Act Two, Fade out)